Dear Kishi
by I'm NO Angel haha
Summary: There are tons of questions that the Naruto characters wish to ask. So they do it the old fashioned way...and just write a letter. WARNING:MAY INCLUDE SPOILERS AND SLIGHT BASHING!Read and Review!
1. Sasuke Uchiha

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for fun. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Hn.

I hope you're happy, because I certainly ain't. I think I'm the coolest, baddest and most handsome guy in this show (As a matter of fact, I know I am) and I'm sure plenty will agree with me. What I don't understand is why you refuse to give me a little screen time. I deserve it. Not only am I a genius and have mystery... I mean look at me! I'm HOT. HMM... I'm so not vain or anything, but damn you. You totally kicked my ass out for two years or so, and when I finally show it's either my face is in the darkness or I only get a few seconds of screen time and a one line. What's up with that? Huh? For someone, who the plot practically orbits, I think I should be seen more. Don't you? You better do something about this! And fast, or else my lawyer will be hearing about this!

Sincerely yours

~Uchiha Sasuke~

( very concerned )

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**~Angel-Chan~**


	2. Kakashi Hatake

**A/n: Just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Let me in on the secret. Seriously, what's with the mask?

(Trust me fans, not even I know.)

Sincerely yours

~Hatake Kakashi~

( curious)

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

~Angel-Chan~


	3. Haku

**A/n: Just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Ok, forget the fact that I'm all dolled up in a slipper and a dress…a pink dress at that with tiny flower designs, and with my long black hair all loose and blowing around freely in the wind. Not to mention my soft, non-manly voice. No, forget all that. I was just wondering why the hell did you make me to look like such a girl? I look like a freaking sissy for Pete's sake. What ? You couldn't decide what gender you wanted me to be? All you had left to do was give me a bust and little curves here and there and I'd be a perfect Barbie!

~Haku~

(not sure)

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**~Angel-chan~  
><strong>


	4. Akatsuki

**A/n: Just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing.**

Dear Kishi,

We know that we wear the black stylish coat, with white clouds with red linings and a ring on a finger to indicate that we are an organized group. We get that. What we don't get, however, is the nail polish on our toes and finger nails. Like really? What's up with the freaking purple, gay nail polish? I mean, how can people take us seriously when we are flaunting girly nail polish uh? The majority of the members are men, and we truly feel degraded by this. Really, we just don't get it.

~Akatsuki~


	5. Shino Aburame

**A/n: Just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Why do people always forget me?

Yeah, right now you're probably wondering who this is, uh?

It's the same with my dad.

Sigh. I guess it runs in the family.

~Shino Aburame~

(lonely)

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**~Angel-chan~  
><strong>


	6. Sakura Haruno

**A/n: Just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

It's been awhile since this question have been on my mind, but I've just never gotten the chance to ask. When we were all little girls, everyone had a little bust except for me, so I thought, that's okay, I'll just wait, maybe I'm a late bloomer or something. But, I've waited and even now, two and a half years later, I barely have any boobs. Are you making a mockery of me? I can only hope that Hanabi doesn't get bigger boobs, because then I'd be down right pissed! And if you think these little bumps on my chest are breasts, you've got a next thing coming!

Sincerely yours,

~Sakura Haruno~

(pissed)

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Thanks in advance!<strong>

**~Angel-chan~  
><strong>


	7. Girls of Naruto

**A/n: Just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

We couldn't help but notice that Naruto's Sexy No Justsu seems to be...dare we say it, a tad bit sexier than us. Really, we are very pissed that we are being outdone by a boy! Really, he's got nothing on us...Right?

Sincerely yours

~Girls of Naruto~

(worried)

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**~Angel-chan~**


	8. Gaara of the Sand

**A/n: Just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Everyone is wondering, including myself, what's up with the excess eyeliner man? Really, it totally cramps my style.

Sincerely yours,

~Gaara

(annoyed)

* * *

><p><strong>For the record I know that the darkness around Gaara's eye isn't make-up. It just looks like it to me. So I don't want anyone to be bitching about it not being make-up. I get it. I know. It's just for the laughs. So do so and have a good day. Thank you.<strong>

**Flame, review, whatever you do, do**

**~Angel-chan~**


	9. Genma

**A/n: Just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

I was just wondering why on earth you have me walking around with a piece of stick, of seemingly no importance, in my mouth. I swear one of these days I'm gonna choke on it.

Sincerely Yours

~Genma

(worried)

* * *

><p><strong>Review.<strong>

**~Angel-Chan~**


	10. Lady Tsunade

**A/n: Just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

First you went and killed my brother and I understood that. Because someone had to die inorder to make me stronger. His death was my obstacle, my time of tribulation. Really, I got that. But then you went and killed Dan! Why the hell did you do that? I could have lived a happy life, maybe even have children, but NO! You just had to kill Dan. Then just when I was starting to feel contented with Jairaiya, you killed him too! What haven't I suffer enough? Just to let you know, these are the reasons for my constant drinking and gambling.

Sincerely yours,

~Lady Tsunade~

(Forever Alone)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews<strong>

**:D**

**~Angel Chan~**


	11. Shizune

**A/n: Just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**:D**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Why on earth do I walk around with a pig in my hand? Pet or no pet? A pig , that just isn't normal. And I don't care how god damn cute it is.

Sincerely yours,

~Shizune~

* * *

><p><strong>Review .<strong>

**~Angel-chan`**


	12. Asuma

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for fun. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

You know, I was about to have a family and you went and killed me off, in such an uncool way at that too. Why did you do that man? If you wanted me to die that badly, you might as well had made me die from cancer, you know, from all those cigarettes.

Sincerely yours,

Asuma.

* * *

><p><strong>:D<strong>

**Review. Thank you.**

**~Angel-chan~**


	13. Orochimaru

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for fun. Thank you****.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

I am truly disgusted with myself. Not only am I disgustingly pale and look like a major pedophlie, I also hunt down little children and crave for their little bodies and do sick experiments on them. I must say, I have a very_ odd _'turn on.' I also puke out myself and other unidentified objects on many occasions and just when I thought it could not have gotten any worse than this, I died and came back to life! Is it like the second time now? What does a man got to do, to rest in peace around here!?

Sincerely Yours,

~Orochimaru

(truly disgusted)

* * *

><p><strong>Flame, review, whatever you do, do.<strong>

**~Angel-chan~**


	14. No one

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for fun. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

First I was told that I was Tobi, then out of the blue, I became Madara Uchiha, and then now, after all this name game, I being told that I'm No one. Really? How a person can say that they are nobody is beyond me. Tons of people think I'm Obito and I don't even know what to say to that because I'm not even sure what to call myself sometimes...which is bad. C'mon Kishi, who am I? I bet the whole world is dying to know.

Sincerely Yours,

~No one (whoever I am)

(lost beyond belief)

* * *

><p><strong>Flame, review, whatever you do, do.<strong>

**~Angel-chan~**


	15. Sai

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for fun. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

I couldn't help but realize that I'm a freak. Well, if the way I talk about dicks have anything to do with it...Really, what's up with me and Naruto's manhood? Is there something you're not telling me hmm? An explaination would be nice and appreciated.

Sincerely Yours,

Sai

(gay...meaning happy of course;)

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing. :D<strong>

**~Angel-chan~**


	16. Rin

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for fun. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

I just happened to notice that everyone back in my days had an adequately explained disappearance or death story. What about me? I get nothing, not even a mention of my name. It's like I just vanished. I'm not even sure if I know what happened to me!

Sincerely Yours,

Rin.

(ignored)

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing. :D<strong>

**~Angel-chan~**


	17. Obito Uchiha

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for fun. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Ok, so now I'm Obito. Great. That's good to know. And apparently I wasn't dead either...And Madara and I seem to be a bit chummy... Hmmm. Tell me, is there anything else, something important that I need to know, really? Maybe you can tell me why I've ben hiding my face and trolling everyone, when I'm supposse to be dead, or where have I been for all those years or what have I been doing?...Oh no, here's a good one. Why on God's earth do I want to fuck the world up and everyone in it over some girl, that didn't even like me? It's just not logical.

Sincerely Yours,

~Tobi ~ No...

~Noone~ That's not it.

~Uchiha Obito.~ I think...or for now at least.

(Stressed)

Sigh. I need a break from all this drama...

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reviewing. :D<strong>

**~Angel-chan~**


	18. Naruto Uzumaki

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for fun. Thank you. **

**Also,I must note that while writing this I realized that a few of these have been answered in the manga , namely '_Noone, Rin and Obito Uchiha,' _only a few weeks after they were written. Lol. Makes me feel as if my questions arebeing taken into concideration...or I'm just realy good at assuming what's gonna happen. ( I'll go with the latter) Anyway, if there is any specific character that you would like to see, you can leave it in a review or in box me. However, I'm in exams now so, it might not get updated until those are finished.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Just to let you know, incase you forgot, it's been exactly two and a half years, over 500 manga chapters and over 200 anime episodes, fillers included, since Sasuke Uchiha, you know, my best friend, left Konoha. You have me searching and running him down over the whole Ninja world. And in case you haven't noticed, I've been receiving a lot of shit from people, while doing this too. Now that he has finally resurfaced and seem to have a little sense knocked into him, my question is when is he coming back, like for real this time? Because, incase you haven't noticed me taking all the stress on myself, I'm actually very tired, believe it or not and I don't wanna wait another 500 chaps! I'm the main character for Pete's sake, which is why I am allowed to have the longest complaint. I really shouldn't be going through all this shit! I need a break too you know. Jeez, who knew being in the spotlight would be this hard?

Damn it I'm ranting, tsh...

Sincerely yours

~ Naruto Uzumaki,

(tired)

* * *

><p>Thanks for the reviews. :D<p>

Not too sure if Naruto's complaint is a bit depressing. If I were him I'd feel the same way too.

Feedback?


	19. Yamato

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for fun. Thank you.**

**Yeah, I should be studying, since exam begins tomorrow, but I just felt like leaving something here before I go. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

I know you're busy writing the main story and all and don't have any time for minors like myself, but I was just wondering what's gonna happen to me now? Incase you forgot, I'm still attached to a wall in a cave giving life to those ugly creepy crawly Zetsu thingys, probably still unconcious too and since neither Kabuto nor Obito is present, I think now is the likely time for me to have a escape plan. Just saying, it was fun hanging around here and all, doing nothing, really, but apparently there are more important things at hand, like per say, a war that I could really be of help to. I just don't want you to forget that I'm here and then randomly throw me in when everyone's at the peek of their excitement. Please, I don't wanna be a troll.

Sincerely yours,

Yamato~

(deserted)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the review guys! :D Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	20. Hinata Hyuga

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for fun. Thank you. **

**Warning: Spoilers.**

**Ok, so my **_**Naruto Uzumaki **_**complaint was answered. Yea! Sasuke is back \o/ which makes me really believe that they are being taken in mind...lol, no im just good at predicting, Anywayz, I want , more questions to be answered. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Not to be ungrateful or anything... but umm it's been awhile since I jumped into battle to protect Naruto and ...confess my love for him...and he hasn't said anything about it...so I was just wondering...did he like...forget or something? I really love him and to hear him say that Sakura is" more or less his girlfriend" really hurts my feelings...a lot. I just want to know where I stand in this relationship... If that's not too much to ask...

Sincerely yours,

Hinata Hyuga

(umm, anxious)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the review guys! :D Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think, about anything. Manga,.,, or whatever<strong>


	21. Neji Hyuga

**A/n: I am `a big fan of Naruto and these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure, the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

I know I've always been complaining about not feeling completely free and all, but now that I'm dead….I've realized the errors of my ways and I take it back…

Sincerely Yours

~Neji Hyuuga

(I don't want to be free afterall)

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews. :) If you are up to date with the manga, what do you think about everything that's going on?<strong>


	22. Might Gai

A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto. These are just a few random thoughts of mine and I'm sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. These are not meant to upset are just for fun!

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Finally, after many years of being viewed as being a weirdo, I get my chance to shine, against the big bad Madara and I'm going to die! I mean, dying for a cause that's precious to you is cool and all, but really! Can't I just be the star for once...and still stay a live!?

P.S

Just for the records, I'm way cooler than my dad...right?

Sincerely yours,

~Might Gai~

(not feeling quite youthful)

* * *

><p>Read&amp;Review<p>

:)

~Angel-Chan~


	23. Yamato 2

A/n : I am a big fan of Naruto. These are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm sure the characters (if they could)would be thinking the ame are not meant to upset are just for fun!

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Hello...just wondering if I'm still around. #MIA

Sincerely yours

Yamato

(feeling like Shino)

* * *

><p>An: Read and Review :)


	24. Madara Uchiha

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto and these are a few random thoughts of mine And I'm pretty sure the characters, if they could, would be thinking the same thing. These are not intended to offend anyone. They are just fun!**

**Hey guys, I've practically been away forever and with all the craziness going on in Naruto, I don't even know where to begin. Honestly.**

**ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

At the beginning of this war I was the man of the show. I was the one controlling Yahiko, I was the one manipulating Obito to do my every will and it was I behind the very formation of the Akatsuki. God, I even revived myself from freaking death! Tell me if that isn't OP as hell. I am the man. So tell me, how on Earth does a man like me, the one and only, be overpowered, betrayed and have been manipulated by a Zetsu...a black zetsu , a mere shadow!? How is that even possible!? I was killed by an aloe vera plant! A plant!?Everything I once believe is a lie!? Explain this...or I'm calling my people!

Sincerely Yours,

~The Great Madara Uchiha~

(feeling emasculated)

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review<p>

~ Angel-Chan~


	25. Kakashi Hatake 2

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto and these are a few random thoughts of mine And I'm pretty sure the characters, if they could, would be thinking the same thing. These are not intended to offend anyone. They are just fun!**

**Hey guys, I've practically been away forever and with all the craziness going on in Naruto, I don't even know where to begin. Honestly.**

**ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

It's me again. I'm glad I'm alive and everything, but why did you have to go and take my sharingan ? We've been through so much together and you just had to have it plucked right out of my head didn't you!? And just when I thought I could have been of some us to the war but...gahhh. Now I have this regular ass eyes. If I had to choose, I'd prefer if you'd ditch the mask tbh.

Sincerely Yours,

~Kakashi Hatake~

(feeling stripped)

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review<p>

~ Angel-Chan~


	26. Jiraiya

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto and these are a few random thoughts of mine And I'm pretty sure the characters, if they could, would be thinking the same thing. These are not intended to offend anyone. They are just fun!**

**ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Can I just talk about how Sexy no Jutsu almost saved the world from eternal doom? Please. I'm just saying,it legit stunned the God-like, ulimate OP Kaguya for a good 5 seconds or so and had her blast off like Team Rocket!? Can we talk about how the strongest kunoichi got a nosbleed from this? Or how this jutsu has worked on many strong guys...Or how Sasuke Uchiha agreed to do this!? Can we talk about how being a pervert almost saved the world!? Please, because this is important stuff! Sexy Reverse Harem no Jutsu. I'm definitely putting that in my next novel!

Sincerely Yours,

~Jiraiya~

(a proud perv)

* * *

><p>Read &amp; Review<p>

~ Angel-Chan~


	27. Obito Uchiha 2

**A****/n: I am a big fan of Naruto and these are a few random thoughts of mine And I'm pretty sure the characters, if they could, would be thinking the same thing. These are not intended to offend anyone. They are just fun!**

**ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

I thought you hated me? Honestly. After all, I've been chasing after a girl for all my life and she died before I could let her know how I truly felt. But now…I couldn't be more happier. You granted my heart's desire today. Finally I get to have some alone time with her. If I had known that all it took to meet her was to die, I would have killed myself a long time ago. And I'm glad Kakashi ain't coming with. I mean, he's my friend and all but I wouldn't want him cockblocking me in the afterlife as well. So long suckers!

Sincerely yours

~Obito Uchiha~

( really happy dead man)

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**~Angel-chan~**


	28. Sasuke Uchiha 2

**A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto and these are a few random thoughts of mine And I'm pretty sure the characters, if they could, would be thinking the same thing. These are not intended to offend anyone. They are just for fun!**

**ENJOY :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

We meet again. Isn't it fitting that I show up on my birthday? Yes, it's a brilliant idea. I see you have more or less come to your senses, giving me more screen time and such. Well it was the smart thing to do, since you wouldn't stand a fighting chance against my lawyers. Anyway, I've been thinking about what I'd like you to give me for my birthday. At first I couldn't think of a thing, but out of nowhere came the most wonderful idea. How about you…..wait for it….change the title of the show to SASUKE! Isn't it the best idea you've ever heard? I mean, this show practically revolves around me so why not name it accordingly. Uh? Let me know what you think. We'll keep in touch then . Toodles!

Sincerely yours,

~Sasuke Uchiha~

(the birthday boy)

* * *

><p><strong>Read &amp; Review<strong>

**Share you thoughts.**

**~Angel-chan~**


	29. Kakashi Hatake 3

A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for you. I wonder if Kishimoto might see : SPOILER

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi<p>

I know I've been complaining about losing my sharigan, but forget it. Now I have two sharigans! And Susanoo! This is much better. Thank you. Now my usefulness has been restored...two fold. Also, I know I'm usually the humble one, but Kakashi for hokage! Woot, woot! Plus now that I've gained sharigans, does that mean I'm going to ditch th e mask now!

Sincerely Yours

~Kakashi Uchiha~ lol...I kid you. Jk.

~Kakashi Hatake~

(restored)

* * *

><p>Tell me what you think? Read and Review.<p>

Angel-chan


	30. Naruto and Sasuke

A/n: I am a big fan of Naruto, these are just a few random thoughts of mine. And I'm pretty sure the characters (if they could) would be thinking the same thing. I do not intent to upset anyone by these. They are just for fun. Thank you.

* * *

><p>Dear Kishi,<p>

Weren't we gay?

We were of the impression that we were. We don't know, considering all that's happened and all. You know, being each others one and only, all those "love confessions", simultaneously thinking about each other for years, literally can't live without each other, literally completeing each other's lives, accidentally "kissing". TWICE.

Sorry, must have been our imagination.

Sincerely

Naruto & Sasuke

(so gay for each other)

* * *

><p>Read&amp;Review<p>

I'm sure by now, most have you have realized that Naruto has officially ended. It really killed me. If you want to talk about it, you're all welcomed to PM me :)

Thanks again!


End file.
